Electronic components (e.g., resistors, capacitors, microprocessors; fans, etc.) are commonly mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB) by solder to both electrically and mechanically attached the components to the PCB. Typical; PCB and flexible printed circuits (FPC) use copper traces that are not as flexible as compared to conductive ink. Conductive ink can be used to make circuitry more flexible than traditional FPC, even stretchable. Typically; anisotropic conductive film (ACF), anisotropic conductive paste (ACP), or electrically conductive adhesive (ECA) is applied to bond an electronic component to printed conductive ink. These bonding processes are not compatible with soldered interconnects that are more robust and reliable, particularly the traditional soldering reflow process. Also, conductive ink is not typically solderable, and solderable conductive ink is less flexible than non-solderable conductive ink. Soldered interconnects may also have higher bonding strength, higher throughput, lower cost, and scalable for high volume production.